Happy birthday, Lily
by MelissaFanfic
Summary: One-shot. C'est l'anniversaire de Lily Evans... C'est donc logique de lui offrir quelque chose... N'est-ce pas ?


****J'avais vraiment envie d'écrire un Jily !  
Alors... En voilà un !  
Bonne lecture ! ****

****One-shot :****

James Potter passa doucement sa main dans ses cheveux, en adressant un large sourire à Lily Evans. Il s'installa près d'elle, alors que ses amis partaient un peu plus loin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? soupira-t-elle.  
-Joyeux anniversaire ma douce, s'exclama-t-il.  
-Je ne suis pas ta douce, Potter.

Le sourire de James s'écroula légèrement, alors qu'elle se tournait vers ses amies.

-Lily, soupira Marlène McKinnon en faisant les gros yeux.

Lily soupira, avant de se retourner vers James.

-Mais... Merci, grimaça-t-elle en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel devant sa mine soudainement enjouée.  
-J'ai un cadeau pour toi, déclara-t-il en levant la main.

James Potter fouilla dans sa poche, puis il sortit quelques Chocogrenouilles, une antisèche et un parchemin vierge.

-Ah ! s'exclama-t-il en lui tendant un petit paquet.

La jeune rouquine l'attrapa, en pinçant ses lèvres. Elle regarda rapidement les autres maraudeurs, étonnamment ils fixaient l'un des déchets que James avait sortit de sa poche. Elle regarda rapidement ses amies, avant d'enlever le papier cadeau.

-Potter... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-elle assez froidement.  
-Une bague, parce que...  
-Tu n'as toujours pas...  
-Je sais... Tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi, coupa-t-il en levant les mains. Alors... J'ai pensé que...  
-Que je voudrais t'épouser, termina-t-elle en déposant le cadeau devant lui. Eh bien, non...  
-Mais... Lily...

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge, provoquant un soupir agacé chez James.

-Tu embêtes encore ma copine, Potter ?  
-MacFrey, s'exclama James en se levant.  
-Joyeux anniversaire ma douce...  
-Aucune originalité, commenta James en grimaçant.  
-Merci, Jean-Louis.

Lentement, Jean-Louis se pencha pour embrasser sa belle rouquine, devant le regard dégoûté de James et Marlène.

-Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais... commença-t-il en lui tendant un paquet.

James attrapa ses affaires, en se rendant compte qu'elles étaient encore sur la table.

-Oh Merlin... Je l'adore ! s'exclama-t-elle en ouvrant le coffret.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Marlène en haussant un sourcil.  
-Comment as-tu... commença Lily en tournant son coffret vers Marlène.  
-Je connais ton patronus, coupa-t-il en haussant une épaule.  
-Son patronus c'est une biche, intervient Marlène.  
-Vraiment ? demanda James avec un sourire.

Les trois autres maraudeurs écoutaient avec attention la discussion.

-Tu viens de lui offrir un cerf, continua Marlène.  
-Marlène, réprimanda Lily en écarquillant légèrement les yeux.  
-Le cerf est l'animal préféré de Lily.  
-Vraiment ? répéta James en souriant un peu plus.

Il plaça ses mains dans ses poches, en observant attentivement la jeune rouquine.

-C'est un super cadeau, s'exclama James en déposant sa main sur l'épaule de Jean-Louis.  
-Je vais le garder toute ma vie, s'exclama Lily avec un large sourire.  
-Tu as bien raison, déclara James.

Lily l'interrogea du regard, avant de hausser une épaule.

-Tu m'aides ? demanda-t-elle à Jean-Louis.

Il acquiesça légèrement, avant d'attacher le collier autour de son cou.

-Bon... Je vais rejoindre mes amis, déclara James en se penchant vers Lily.

Il dégagea rapidement son oreille, en souriant.

-Je vais mettre la bague dans un lieu sûr, murmura-t-il.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, alors que Jean-Louis soupirait, apparemment agacé. James s'installa à côté de Sirius, en affichant un large sourire.

-Pourquoi es-tu si heureux ? demanda Rémus Lupin en haussant un sourcil.  
-Lily a refusé ta demande en mariage et en plus, elle a un copain, ajouta Peter Pettigrow.  
-Tu as une drôle de réaction, argumenta Sirius Black.  
-Les gars, soupira James en continuant de sourire.

Il passa une main sur son visage, avant de se tourner vers Lily. Elle tripotait son collier, en regardant dans le vide. Soudainement, elle releva la tête et croisa le regard de James. Elle détourna vivement la tête, sous le regard amusé de James.

-Lily a une gravure de moi autour de son cou ! s'exclama-t-il rapidement. Une gravure de moi ! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !

Sirius éclata de rire.


End file.
